1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ridable amusement device, and more particularly it relates to a wheeled type ridable amusement device adapted to be driven and steered by the hands of a person, especially a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Man's desire for amusements is believed to be quite intrinsic. Various techniques are being developed in various field of industry and they add to the abundance of the existing techniques to provide amusement devices. Further, amusement devices are more popular since the average level of the consumer is improving. This situation stimulates the toy industry to create new amusement devices. It is certain that such amusement devices will quickly move toward diversification. Further, there is a trend for consumers to take interest in novel amusement devices, and they will probably welcome the diversification of amusement devices.
Vehicles have heretofore been introduced into the field of amusement devices. Particularly for childrens use, a typical example of an amusement device is a tricycle. Further, there are other vehicles after for children which are designed in the style of locomotives, electric cars, automobiles, etc.
Wheeled type ridable amusement devices such as those described above are useful for developing motor nerve and physical strength. However, when the amusement device is for a child, priority should be given to safety. It is also necessary that such devices be light-weight and hence simple in construction. Being an inexpensive device which is readily attainable by the consumer is of great significance. Such configurations and motions as will be of interest to people and appeal to their modern sense so as to command popularity will be another important consideration which cannot be overlooked. Conventional ridable amusement devices, however, do not necessarily meet all of the above requirements. Particularly, the ability to command popularity is difficult to achieve since popularity has a multifarious nature and is inconstant and fluid. In order to meet the above requirements, it is believed that there is no alternative but to create a novel ridable amusement device.